Apology Accepted
by The Invisible Dork
Summary: Dave comes home to his older cousin, Noah, bald, heartbroken and enraged after the finale ended. Noah sees this and he finds a way to cheer him up and at the same time get out of the situation like the careless cynic that he is. After this, Dave sees Sky again, this time with her boyfriend Keith. And what Dave witnesses is bound to hurt him more, or will it? Sequel to 'Sky Sky Sky'
1. Chapter 1

**Alright… I saw the season finale and can I just say: Dave has gone mad with baldness and heartbrokenness. Sky, I am ashamed of you… and yet congrats on the winner! I'm not going to say who but you're just gonna have to find out about that. So this is another Dave and Noah brotp fic. **

**Dave comes home to see his cousin bald, insanely angry, and heartbroken. Noah sees this and you would not believe what his reaction was. Alright maybe you would be, but Noah's impossible to predict when it comes to his reactions. So how will Dave get his cool back? In fact, will he ever get it back? And when I say 'it' I mean his hair. Joking; I mean himself… and his hair.**

**Enjoy the story and leave your response on where it's supposed to be… no, not Sugar's gassy butt, nor Shawn's talented pits, nor Dave's third degree burnt scalp.**

* * *

It was a fine day until…

BAM!

"GAH! Intruder! Sick him, boy!" I yelled to my yellow lab as it started tackling the guy down. I grabbed a baseball bat my two year older brother asked for and never used it since the day he got it.

"IT'S ME, DAVE!" he bawled. I lowered my bat and snapped my fingers, letting my dog release him. I glared and rolled my eyes and walked towards him. "You scared the damned hell out of me."

The smoke cleared as I saw Dave cough up his words, "Oh shut the hell up."

Okay, is it me, or is Dave… bald? If I wanted to right now, I would laugh. "Oh dude. I expected the dog to rip you to shreds until you told me who you were, but I didn't expect him to bite your hair out," I chuckled.

"It wasn't the dog, egghead. It was that stupid catbot." He glared.

"Don't you take that tone on your older cousin you-" I stopped once he mentioned an unfamiliar word, "Cat bot?"

He sighed angrily, "Haven't you watched the finale?"

"Well 10% of my brain told me to watch the finale, and the rest of the 90% told me that I shouldn't care. And I didn't. I mean I didn't know you made it to the finale or at least _participated_ in it." I shrugged. I only stopped watching the show once my cousin got eliminated. It was humiliating, hilarious, and somewhat weak of him to just sacrifice a little too much for an Olympian girl like Sky.

Soon after he came back, he started blabbing Sky's name over and over to me and my auditory nerves could take no more of it. After a few weeks of Dave visiting me all day just because he wanted to 'flex out', he stopped visiting me. Hallelujah to me.

"Ugh! Even for a smart guy like you, you're a hopeless case!" he said as he walked past me. I turned to him and glared, "Well maybe if you aren't acting like such a jackass then I may be able to help you with your problem."

"Since when do you help me with my problems, Mr Noah It All?" he scoffed. I glared, "Oh you know, since the day you and your family visited my home!"

"You were never the biggest help for me,"

"How about a bet if I help you now?"

"No." he answered back and turned away, walking upstairs.

I snapped and grabbed his wrist to turn him around. "Listen up, you're my little cousin and it's not my duty to protect you from germs. It's my duty to help you whenever you need it. And I don't mean something like helping you physically. Now tell me your problem or I'll let you find someplace else for you to settle in."

All of a sudden, his anger started turning into sadness. My eyes widened in astonishment once he started hugging me desperately.

"Oh Noah! I can't take this anymore! I loved her so much, and she… she… GAH!" What the hell? He sounds like a heartbroken Cody!

"What are you- get off of me!" I pushed him off roughly

"I know, I'm sorry. You'd rather hug someone like-" I glared, not wanting him to finish the sentence. That's completely irrelevant.

"Let's skip to the point here. Why are you such a downer lately? What did Sky do to you? Did she take the chance to steal a nuke from Chris' quarters and drop it on top of your head? Is that what happened? Is that what made you bald? Just tell me already! Don't leave me hanging."

I stared at Dave with sympathy. I'm not someone who's sympathetic but when I am, it only lasts a few seconds. If it's one thing I can't tolerate, it's all this drama. I'm not like those touchy feely people who only care about their loved ones and all that cliché jazz. I had a reason for being Chris' long suffering assistant back at the Celebrity Manhunt.

"Fine, but may I borrow your laptop just for prof?" I hate him.

"Fine." I sighed.

**45 minutes later**

"And that's what happened." He finished after he closed my laptop down.

"So… that's it?" I stared at him confusedly. Hey, guess what? I wasted 45 freaking minutes watching the show I never wanted to see again and this is what happened?

"What do you mean 'that's it?'?! You saw Sky, she has a boyfriend. A BOYFRIEND! I can't believe she didn't tell me! I hate it, hate it, HATE IT!"

"Whoa there, calm down David." I said, grabbing his shoulders but he slapped my hands off.

"Hands off dirtbag!" he protested. I was close to snapping.

"You listen here, sparkly pants! It wasn't Sky's fault to begin with. If you didn't hear the 'but' like she warned you about, then you wouldn't have settled this misunderstanding in the first place. But no…. you were all like 'Oh, I'm Dave! I love Sky. I can't stop talking about Sky. Sky has a calming effect on me. Sky, Sky, SKY! YOU MAKE ME SICK! Now look at you! You looked like a real Chris Clone-in-training!" I answered back, trying to mimic Dave's voice in a more girly way. And furthermore, what the hell happened to the island?!

And my worst nightmare just happened, Dave starts whining like an actual baby again. I don't care because I might get in trouble for yelling at him, I just can't stand his constant sniffing.

"But... "

"But you should've listened! You seriously gave her everything you needed to win the million and look where it got you. You wasted the money and now you're bald, heartbroken, and bald… and bald. And you're even worse than the Dave that has returned since his first and only elimination! I didn't help raise you to be a love sick, mysophobic psycho, I helped your family to raise you as the sarcastic, smart guy our entire Indian Canadian family knew before we discovered your fear of dirt."

Dave looked down, "I guess you're right… I guess no one will ever like me."

I face palmed myself. "You are so wrong, do you know that?"

"Of course I am… wait a minute." He looked at me suspiciously.

"What?"

"You think I like Shawn?! Well guess what? I DON'T! I am NOT going to end up like-"

I yelled, "What the hell! That's not what I meant!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!"

"You're being stubborn again!"

"I'M SORRY, I CAN'T HELP IT."

"And I can't STAND it so stop!"

"…"

"…"

"Just tell me who. If it's Sugar, I'll shove your face right down the toilet." He warned

"No, not her. Give your head a shake man. Sky's not the only one who likes you." For a guy like him, he sure is oblivious to others' feelings when he's in love.

"THEN WHO ELSE IS IT?" he asked a little too desperately.

"Ella likes you."

Dave's expression turned from desperate to the same expression I always make, "Seriously? That semi-autistic World Tour addict?"

"Duh. And seriously, what you did to her was beyond low."

"What?"

"Ugh! Forget this!" I was about to get out of his way until he stopped me.

"Wait! So, Ella really does like me?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to him, "Oh no, she hates you with a burning passion in her heart."

"Oh man!" he exclaimed, "But I still love Sky."

"Well that's your loss not mine. And besides, she said she wanted to dump her boyfriend just to date you." I wasn't sure if it was true or not but whatever the choice is, it sure isn't making Dave feel any better.

"You don't believe that."

"Well it's not like you have a choice left."

Dave walked past me and to the door. "Alright. I'll go talk to her…"

"You sure you don't want me to go with you in case you mess this up?"

"Nope. You're not my mom!"

"I sure am not, but I am your cousin."

"That doesn't count."

"Alright get out."

"Please go with me."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Dave laughed, "I'm joking"

I groaned, "Just go. And if she hurts you again, she'll get it from me."

"Really?"

"Hey, who will you be without me?" I asked. He laughed and shut the door.

And all I can hear faintly was his scream of remorse, "I'M COMING, SKY!"

I sat down and switched on the TV.

"Psycho."

* * *

**And the end of the oneshot**

**Feedback? Yes? No? Good. It's better than possible flaming anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Novice is back for the next chapter! I am pretty sure that this is the last one because it's where Dave and Sky will reunite. And here… Dave might have the chance of meeting Keith, Sky's soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. And wait, what'll happen to Noah? Guess you have to find out! I know how 'anxious' you are of reading it so I'll just shut up now. **

**Most of you asked for it and here it is! (I hope I did well)**

* * *

"SKY! Where are you!?" I cried out. Okay, maybe I should have thought this through before just running out of my cousin's house like that. It's not like it's my fault; Noah wanted me out! He promised he would help me. Pfft, false chance of that happening!

I felt so lost and yet so desperate. "If I was Sky, where would I go?" I asked myself. What made it worse was that I was in the middle of the road. All of a sudden a car braked its way as it stopped before me."Watch it ya moron!" the driver scowled. I yelped and ran to the other side of the street and watched the car screech past me. I must've been in a trance.

"This is so unfair; I loved Sky, she rejected me, she refused to make me and Jasmine split the million, she doesn't come back to me once she lost, and now I'm lost in this suburban part of town?! GIVE ME A FREAKING BREAK! If my heart could give up right now, I could just go run back to Noah's house and read a book with him, but I can't. My love for Sky won't let me do anything except letting it go. I don't want to let her go that easily! Okay, I was mentally disabled that time, but I still need her! I don't care if she has a boyfriend anymore. I would rather find her, say 'I love you' to her one last time and just walk off like it never happen. That would be a better way to brush off my fantasized thoughts about her.

I thought for a moment and my brain brightened, "That's it!" I said to myself. I grabbed my phone and checked my GPS. I grinned to myself as I ran to the closest place I know Sky would be in: the gym! **(A.N. Wow you only knew that now, Dave?)** I busted the door open and everyone just looked at me. Some tried to hold back laughter, their heads making insulting thoughts about my scrawny figure... and my shaved head. They were all buff and boy they sure got abs. "Whoa." I said to myself. I know I tried bulking up a bit before I entered the finale, but these guys' results are way better than mine.

"Dave?" asked a certain voice. I smiled.

"Sky?! You in here?" I asked a little too loudly. Out of nowhere some muscleman just spoke up to me, "Hey jerkface, people only come here to work out not blab out!"

"Sorry…" I said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" she came up to me but not too close for me to reach out to her. I tried walking towards her but she would take a step back.

"I… um… I just came here to uh.."

"See my girlfriend?" said another voice. I moved my head to see who was behind Sky and it was Keith. Or at least I think it was him. Wow he looks _way_ better than me. My thoughts gave me nothing but envy.

"Well, not exactly… er…" I stammered.

"Keith, let me deal with this." Sky said.

"Sure babe," said Keith as he walked off. Babe?! I swear I'm gonna crush him when I get the chance… and as soon as I sign up for a muscle mass program.

"Dave what's your deal here?" Sky asked.

I leaned closer to her and whispered, "I came here to see you."

"But Dave, aren't you embarrassed about the way you look right now?" she said, referring to my head.

"No, no I'm not… not when I think about you anyway."

"Dave sto-"

"I saw everything, Sky. I saw how you were going to break up with Keith just because you loved me."

"You mean 'really like' right?"

"It's the same thing."

I saw Sky stare at me nervously, as if she told me a lie. My heart told me not to believe it though. "But Dave, they—," she cut her words off.

"They what?"

Keith walked in on both of us again, "You done here?"

"Well…" Sky started.

"Don't worry hon, I'll finish this." He said, pushing her gently aside and closed the gap between us.

"Alright mister. You better get your hands off of my girlfriend otherwise you're gonna get it. I saw you out there. And the way you flirted with my girl, it made me wanna barf… barf right in front of your face!" I gulped. Now why would Sky fall for a guy like him!?

"I'm sorry I… I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't know. And what Sky said about me in the finale confessional was wrong. You know how she uses her words whenever she talks about them in public. She told me it was a lie just to protect our relationship." My heart shattered. He grabbed my collar and added, "Face it, she and I will always be together, and I won't make you get in the way of our relationship. And if I see you try to hurt my girl's feelings, you're gonna get it."

"Keith! That's enough!" Sky demanded, trying to shake his arm off.

"Sky, this guy hurt you! I won't let that happen again!"

Tears started filling my eyes once more. I heard the door open behind me and I also heard a voice, "And you wanna know what _I _won't let happen?" the voice sounded monotonous, with a hint of death in its tone. I turned my head behind me, while my shirt's still being held, and saw my older cousin. His right eye twitched while his left one was covered by his fringe. His hands were fisted and I could clearly see his knuckles and veins. I have _never_ seen this side of him before.

"Noah, you can't!"

"Who said that?" Keith asked. Noah walked towards us slowly. He pushed both of us apart. Unbelievably, he kicked Keith down to the ground, held him down with one hand and leaned forward to him. The other guys watching us just stood there shocked, especially Sky, who gasped at the sudden action.

"Your girlfriend has hurt my cousin enough times already. And if you so just lay another fist on my cousin's body, I'll make you wish you never met him." He gave one last push to Keith and stood up. I breathed heavily after he let me go. Noah walked up to me, "Are you alright?"

"You-" was all I could say.

"Promised? Let's go." He said darkly as he headed for the door, the other tough guys giving way to his scrawny figure fearfully. If my third eye opened, I think I would have seen his death aura.

"But Sky-"

"Dave, I heard everything already; and I don't want to see you get hurt in any way anymore. Let's go." He said again. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Now how am I ever going to repair this broken heart of mine?

The two of us walked out and just stood by the door.

**Sky's POV**

Okay, what was that?! Keith was just taken down by Dave's skinny cousin!? I glared at Keith. How could he hurt Dave like that? That's not the Keith I know. So I did lie… but Dave doesn't get it. I lied to **Keith** to save my feelings for Dave. Now how am I going to win him back?

"What you did was unforgivable, Keith!"

He got up, "I did it for you!"

"I don't care anymore! I can't take it either. I LIED to you Keith! I was, and am going to break up with you. And after what you did to him… I just.." I screamed and pushed him down again. "It's over, Keith. I love Dave and I always will!" I screamed and ran out, "Dave!"

**Dave's POV**

"I'm very sorry, Noah." I whined. His arms were crossed and he just sighed, "Why are you?"

"I shouldn't have ran back to her… she never really loved me after all." I felt Noah punch my shoulder playfully, "Hey, you did what you could for her. You did break your promise during your audition but that doesn't even matter anymore."

I smiled weakly, "Thanks…"

"Shall we go?" he asked softly.

"Definitely."

Before we walked off, Sky opened the door, "Dave wait!"

"Oh get out of my life already!" I sobbed. Noah moved his arm in front of me, "What do you want?" he asked coldly

"I want to talk to Dave…. ALONE if you will."

"No. I'm not going to miss out on this. After what happened back there, I'm not giving you a chance." He answered dryly.

"Fine. Dave, I'm really sorry." I stared at her with disbelief.

"Let's go, Noah."

"DAVE LISTEN!" she insisted.

"Noah!"

"Listen to her." He answered.

"What!?"

"You didn't listen to her once and she said something important behind your back. Are you going to miss out on that opportunity again?" I blinked twice at him and continued to glare at Sky. If I were to lose my mind right now, then Noah might insert some kind of sane inducing medicine in a syringe right up my arm… or my butt.

"Fine."

"Dave, Keith said that I lied about my confessional, right?" asked Sky.

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"You should, because I lied to him for you! I said I didn't mean it because he might hurt you if I told the truth. I did not want that to happen!" she placed her hands firmly on my shoulders.

"…" was this true?

"I did that for you, and I didn't expect it to end like this and I… I'm so sorry…" she slowly released her hands, lowered her head, and started to cry. She slowly stepped away from me. "I'm sorry…" she said again.

Noah gave a blank look at us. He gave me a 'Well, do something about it!' look in his eye. From what I see in him, he sees to believe in it. And it takes true wisdom like Noah's for someone to believe in something. I still said nothing and she wiped her tears away.

"If you're not gonna say something… fine. I'll just g-" I ignored this as I placed my hands on her shoulders and softly brushed my lips against hers.

**Sky's POV**

My eyes widened as I felt Dave place his lips against mine. He's kissing me?! I gasped in shock and his eyes remained closed. I felt my cheeks heat up and kissed back.

Out of the blue I heard Noah say, "Okay I'm outta here," and walked away. I was too distracted to care.

After a few minutes we broke apart, breathing for air and smiled at each other. We never shared an awkward moment that time.

"I know my trust for you will never be the same as it once was, but I'll always give you a chance." He said as he hugged me tightly, not wanting to let me go.

"Oh Dave… "I hugged him back the same way.

"Oh Sky…."

"Oh brother…" I heard Noah complain.

"I'm so sorry." I said, ignoring Noah. That was for Dave not him.

"I know." Dave said soothingly.

**Noah's POV**

Well this is getting silly. Somebody please dig up my grave before this chemistry experiment gets worse."Well I hate to break the love fest over here but we better get going." I didn't hate it… I enjoyed it as much as I enjoy playing COD.

"May I bring Sky with me Noah? PLEASE!"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure… anything to keep me away from your annoyance." He ignored my insults yet again and cheered gleefully, "Yes!" he gave Sky another kiss, who giggled to it. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

I watched the two walk home hand in hand in front of me. My hands were in my pocket and I put my glasses on for no reason at all. Out of the silence, Dave spoke, "Hey Noah."

"What?" I answered.

"Can we talk about your relationship with _your_ special someone?"

The three of us shared a laugh together. It lasted for about three minutes.

"No." I finished.

* * *

**The end! I have to admit that was pretty funny… for me. I don't know for you but surely you must've felt the same way… right? So any last comments? Yes?! No?! Alrighty then! DavexSky FTW! It's annoying sometimes but eh... like I can do anything about it.**

**Novice is now out. If you have any questions, feel free to do so. And for a bonus... who's ready to dig up Noah's grave? Cuz I am... pfft I'm joking. And you're probably wondering: "Whoa when did Noah learn to do that?!" well guess what, I don't know either. Plus I updated this chapter 3 times and it's starting to annoy me.**


End file.
